Wedding Day
by VelvetNixie
Summary: Love put to waste hurts when it's kept inside... Love Triangle between Prussia, Hungary, and Austria. Human names used.


Gilbert nervously rearranged the bouquet of wildflowers that he had picked. He and Elizaveta had known each other since childhood. Their childhoods had included sword fights, tree climbing contests, and even their childish nicknames: Gil and Lizzie, to which they still called each other in present day. When had their friendship grown into something more? At least, it had for him. As they grew older, and Elizaveta finally admitted to herself that she was, in fact, a girl, their friendship had never wavered. Not when Elizaveta stopped playing with swords and sticks and preferred dresses and flowers instead, nor when Gilbert's family had lost possession of their house and they had to move to a different neighborhood. As a result, Gilbert's feelings of friendliness towards the Hungarian girl had slowly shifted into feelings of attraction and love.

Tightening his grip on the flowers and brushing his hair out of his garnet eyes, Gilbert walked to Elizaveta's house. The autumn breeze ruffled his silver hair slightly, and Gilbert closed his eyes, enjoying the unexpected warmth from the setting sun. He let himself in with the spare key underneath the doormat, and quietly slipped up the stairs, only to freeze in the doorframe leading to Elizaveta's room.

Inside, Elizaveta and Gilbert's cousin, Roderich, were kissing passionately, lost to the outside world. Roderich had moved in with Gilbert's family after becoming an orphan, and had quickly struck up a friendship with both Gilbert and Elizaveta. Gilbert had never realized how close of a friendship Roderich's and Elizaveta's had been.

So absorbed in their kiss, neither Elizaveta nor Roderich noticed when a silent albino locked the door after himself.

The bouquet of flowers lay in the doorway to Elizaveta's room, to be found by Elizaveta the next morning. She gently picked them up from the floor, examining all her favorite wildflowers. "Roddy, did you bring these flowers?"

Roderich stirred slightly in the bed, not fully awake. "Eliza, I already gave you my flowers. The bouquet of tulips and edelweiss, remember?"

Elizaveta examined the flowers further, to find a small card nestled among the fragrant blooms. She knew instantly who had wrote it by the messy, yet flowing scrawl.

_I love you._

Her eyes widened in comprehension, understanding that her best friend loved her- and that she loved both of the two cousins.

~Time passes~

Elizaveta smoothed the gauzy fabric of her wedding dress. Roderich had proposed in late winter, and Elizaveta had immediately accepted. Now, she wasn't so sure. Was it a good decision to send an invitation to her best friend and Roddy's cousin? He would only be hurt even more than he already had, and she honestly wouldn't blame him if he didn't even come.

The processional music started to play, and Elizaveta watched as her flower girl, a shy girl named Lilli who was distantly related to Roddy, started to slowly stroll down the aisle. As her three bridesmaids, her friends Laura, Michelle, and Mei prepared for their turn, a choked voice came from behind Elizaveta.

"Lizzie…"

Spinning around, Eliza threw herself into the arms of her best friend. "Gilbert..."

"Lizzie, I've come to give you my wedding gift, but then I'm going to leave. I… I can't watch the whole ceremony." Gilbert lifted her chin tenderly, staring into her eyes. "This is something I should have given you years ago." He fastened his Iron Cross necklace around her neck, then lowered his face to brush his lips lightly across hers.

Withdrawing, Gilbert smiled through the stray tears that slipped out of his eyes. "This is the last time you'll ever see me, for both of our sakes. Remember me, okay?"

Elizaveta watched him stride out of the church's lobby with tears in her eyes. Wiping them hurriedly away, she straightened her dress one last time then confidently walked down the aisle. She would never forget her first- and only- best friend.

Gilbert paused outside of the church in the bright summer sunlight. Breathing in the fresh air, he closed his eyes, wondering what he would do next. Unbidden, a few more tears slid down his face.

"Excuse me, but are you okay?"

Gilbert reopened his eyes to see a girl that was at least a foot shorter than him standing in front of him on the sidewalk. Her golden hair cascaded in waves down her back, save for one curl that looped in front of her concerned violet eyes.

The girl continued. "You seemed upset, so I thought…"

"I'll be fine," reassured Gilbert with a smile. "I haven't seen you around here before, and this is a pretty small city. Besides, if I had seen someone as awesome as you, I'm sure I would remember it."

"You're just saying that…" The girl blushed prettily, ducking her head.

"I mean it," said Gilbert sincerely. "The name of the Awesome Me is Gilbert, by the way."

"Madeline."

They conversed softly as they strolled down the sidewalk. The start of a new friendship was born.


End file.
